


February

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Superman TAS Unity microfic. Reverend Amos Howell frowned before he wrapped his long coat around his body.





	February

I never created Superman TAS.

 

 

Reverend Amos Howell frowned before he wrapped his long coat around his body. February winds weren't kind to him at all.   
There wasn't one human for Unity to control in Smallville. Reverend Amos Howell eventually paused by a general store. He smiled. There were plenty of chocolates in a window. 

 

THE END


End file.
